The Final Blessing
by Xpyro125
Summary: Katsurou Nekumari has only two days to live. He wants forgiveness for his wrongdoings ad his sins for what he's done and to say goodbye before he is gone. A little one-shot and a slight backstory for Ketsuo.


I wanted forgiveness from everyone for my sins. I only have a little bit of time left.  
>To do the right thing now when I couldn't before.<p>

_Final Blessing_

* * *

><p>"Mr. Katsurou, you have Visceral Leishmaniasis. You've taken a bit too long to react to it and well... You have two days left to live.<br>If I were you, I'd say goodbye to my family and loved ones." My doctor said.

I didn't really have any left to be honest besides my wife. Only the people who was with when I was teaching at the Kisaragi Academy.

"Alright doc." I said. I was scared. I didn't know what death was going to be like.

"You know, why don't you think about any wrong things you've done to people and try to fix that." My doctor asked. It clicked in my head.

"Yeah.. You're right." I said and gave my doctor $240. (Since I as the author am in America, I'll keep it simple for myself.)

I walked out of the of the hospital and got in my car. I drove to the academy and sighed. It wasn't going to be easy telling them this. I was scared.  
>But I had to pull myself up. I got out of the car and walked up to the doors. I was nervous about walking in, but I did.<p>

"Hey! Katsurou! You alright? You look like something bad has happened." Kedouin, the school's dean said. (This is accurate, it's on the wiki. I think it's accurate.)

"Well.. I'm going to die in two days. I need to make up for the wrong things I've done and say goodbye to everyone." I said.

"... Neku-"

"Look. I've gotta do this. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked.

"Well, just say your goodbyes. It was an honor having you here." The dean said. He was silent after that.

I walked to my classroom's door. Can I really tell them? I took out 16 collector coins and held them in my hand.  
>I walked into my classroom and looked at my students, all of them smiling and happy.<br>I sat at my desk and I guess they saw that I was feeling depressed, because the smiles went off their faces.

"Mr. Katsurou, what's wrong?" A student asked.

"... Well Yui... I've only got two days to live and... I need to say my goodbyes and correct my wrong doings." I said. I gave them all stacks of four and told them to take one and pass them down.

They looked down in sadness and looked up at me.

"I know it's not much. But, I want to just say goodbye before I have to leave." I said.

They all looked sad.

"Mr. Katsurou, will you be watching over us?" Another student asked.

"Of course Tsukasa." I replied. Soon enough the school day went by and I went home.  
>I told my wife the news and had to dry her tears. It wasn't easy.<p>

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

The students stood at the gravestone. They all held their heads down and Yui was crying in Tsukasa's arms.

"It's not about death. It's about the life he lived Yui." Tsukasa said.

* * *

><p>Eight Months Later<p>

"It's a boy, Ms. Nekumari." The doctor said.

"I'll name you Ketsuo. After my nickname for Katsurou." My wife said.

The students were all waiting outside. They were eager to see the newlyborn Ketsuo.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Everyone was around the campfire.

"I never got to know my father. But that's what my mother told me." Ketsuo said. He looked at Ms. Yui who had her head down.  
>We all looked at her.<p>

"He was my teacher... But it's not about death... It's about the life he lived." Ms. Yui said.

* * *

><p>A little thing I wanted to do as a backstory for Ketsuo! I could've made it better, but it was literally a two minute thing and I'm<br>in the middle of making Ch.7 for Corpse Party: Reform. It's to send a message that you should cherish the life you live. Because one day, we aren't  
>going to be here. We shouldn't be scared of death, because it's a natural thing, but somehow we are. It's the one thing we secretly fear most.<br>So we should enjoy the life we live.

Thanks for reading guys.

-Xpyro125


End file.
